It's All In The Fangs
by WickedlyMinx
Summary: Stefan and Damon's sister comes into town for a visit, what they don't know is she is like Stefan, is what he was. She's a ripper, and when she catches Klaus eye, he will do anything to have her. Even if that means falling in love with her in the process, and she doing that same thing in return. (Set During Season 4: Christmas Episode)
1. Chapter 1

It's All In The Fangs

Rated T

Summary: Stefan and Damon's sister comes into town for a visit, what they don't know is she is like Stefan, is what he was. She's a ripper, and when she catches Klaus eye, he will do anything to have her. Even if that means falling in love with her in the process, and she doing that same thing in return. (Set During Season 4: Christmas Episode)

Chapter 1: The Return

NOT BETA READ

* * *

A grin was spread across the 17 year old vampires face as she passed the "Welcome To Mystic Falls." sign, her hair flowling in different directions as the wind went over it. A larger grin spread across her face as her car went more miles then it was supposed to, it's not like she cared if she got caught. The good thing about being a vampire, the complusion was amazing and it alllowed her to do anything she wanted.

Rolling her eyes she could hear a cop car right behind her, rolling her eyes she was glad the rodes were deserted. It was Christmas Eve after all, such a good day to spead. Sighing she stopped on the side of the road, her heel tapping on the floor as she waited. "Hurry the fuck up." Eve replied more to herself.

The cop tapped on her car window, and she smiled innocently. But first, before he could say a word she scanned him up and down. He was about 20, and he looked like an replica of a younger Johnny Depp. He started talking, and she got interested, a little bit.

"Miss get out the car." The cop replied, and she opened her door and got out. With a grin she bit into his neck, his screams in the air. But she didn't care, there was no cars in sight and she couldn't hear any. When his blood was no more she let him fall to the groud, and licked her lips. "Well you tasted...swell." Eve chuckled and got back into his car, quickly driving off.

She didn't care if anyone found him like that, they would never find her anyways. Looking in her car mirror as she drove she couldn't help but frown softly, her emotions weren't turned off so she could feel what she did. For the past 150 years she been trying to stop herself, but she couldn't. So for now she would kill and be the ripper she was, until she couldn't anymore or someone killed her.

20 minutes had passed and she was in front of the Salvatore boarding house, a smile grazed her lips as she got out the car. Growling she was hungry again, her brothers could wait because she would make her grand enterance when she got back.

Blurring to the forest her nose picked up a scent, quickly finding what it was her eyes widened. "God damn...what the hell?" She couldn't help but start laughing. "Someone was either really hungry...or these people pissed someone off." Shaking her head Eve sighed. Suddenly her eyes widened as she heard something.

"Oh hell no, I'm not getting blamed for this shit." Eve growled and blurred away, before she started walking. As she made her way to the towns square she saw lady talking on the phone. Tilting her head she walked over to her, patting her shoulder the lady screamed. Eve couldn't help but start laughing as she turned around and looked at her. This lady was very drunk, by the calling she was guessing it was to some family member.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Eve asked innocently.

"Yea you did." Mayor Lockwood replied sitting down, and Eve sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm new around town...and I was wonder if you could help me get something to eat." The young vampire smiled at her, and Mayor Lockwood nodded.

"Yea sure, I don't think anything is open though." And Eve couldn't help but grin "Oh well you will have to do."

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Mayor Lockwood asked, and Eve nodded wondering how she could have known. Shrugging softly she blurred over her, Eve's fangs digging into her neck as they fell into the water. Good thing it made her silent because Eve took until she couldn't anymore. And when she was done she got out the water, dumping the Mayors body onto the floor. Grinning she made a slit on her throat so it looked like a murderer did it or something.

Suddenly she could hear someone and turned around, Eve could tell it was a vampire, very much older then her. Shrugging softly she licked her lips at the tall blonde, and blue eyed man.

"Sorry...I was hungry, and she was the only living human around." Eve nodded and the vampire growled softly, he played with what he needed. Oh well, she was dead anyways it would make a point across to Tyler.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself...I'm Eve." She grinned letting her hand out, and Klaus hand extendded and shook hers.

"I'm Klaus, little vampire." He grinned "You played with my meal, and I'm not in a good mood...tell me why shouldn't kill you." He asked, and Eve couldn't help but looked him over. It looked like he had a eventful night.

She shrugged "Because I was hungry, and I came to visit my brothers. Plus it wouldn't be nice to hurt the new girl in town, now would it?"

Klaus eyes widened, he had a feeling who she was realted to now. She had dark hair that went past her shoulders, it was straight. She was a little short...about 5;2 or 5;3, and had dark brown eyes. Quickly letting his thoughts stopped he grinned at her "It wouldn't...now run along before I change my mind."

Grinning she leaned up and kissed his cheek "Thank you, and by the way. Next time don't do a murder spree on a night like this. I wanted to do it myself, but whatever. Leave the new girl out of the fun stuff." Eve replied before blurring off.

Klaus watched her and couldn't help but touch his cheek with a grin, she was just like Stefan. He would have to learn more about her, she was a worthy one. Quickly looking at Mayor Lockwoods body he shrugged and turned around, before walking away from it. Wasn't his problem now.

* * *

Eve walked back to the Salvatore boarding house, licking her lips that were still stained with some blood. Her thoughts wondering back to what happened not that long ago.

This guy Klaus...god was he hot, but she felt like she knew him from somewhere. But his accent, and how old he was. Shaking her head she walked into her brothers house. Eve sighed, they were so dumb even as vampires, how the hell would you keep the doors opened. Anyone could walk right in...like her.

Walking into the parlor she grabbed a drink and sat on the couch, she could hear a girls foot steps walking down the steps.

Elena's eyes widened as she looked at the girl on the couch, sipping on Damon's drinks that would make him mad. Her head tilted as the words came out her mouth.

"Who are you?"

Eve stood up with a grin and looked at her "I'm Eve...Stefan and Damon's sister."

* * *

A/N: Well that's the first chapter, don't know if I will continue it. If I do the next chapter will be when the show comes back, or I can make up my own for two chapter and what not. Anyways, if would like to see another chapter you know what to do, hit that review button.


	2. Chapter 2

It's All In The Fangs

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm suprised with how many people followed this story! Well here is chapter two, remember to review at the end and tell me what you think :)

NOT BETA READ

* * *

Elena eyes widened at what she heard, the girl only a few feet away from her what Damon and Stefan's sister. Well she could be, she was like a mini Damon. Eve was wearing a leather jacket, with a red shirt underneath. Black skinny jeans, and some heels, that were about five inches in length. If she wasn't their sister, she could be Katherines. Elena eyes scanned her hand, where a ring like Stefan and Damon's was on her middle finger, but smaller with an E in the middle.

"You alright there, you know if you like what you see then take a picture. It lasts longer." Eve nodded at Elena, licking her lips with a wink and Elena shook her head, she didn't know what to do. This was their sister, Damon nor Stefan ever mentioned her.

"I'm gonna call them...so..." Elena bit her lip and quickly walked out of the parlor, her phone in hand. Shaking her head Eve put her drink down and laid back on the couch, humming softly. It been over 110 years since she seen either them, she couldn't help but wonder. Eve's head turned to Elena as she came back "Damon is uhmm...busy, but Stefan." Elena couldn't finish her words as someone came through the door.

Eve sat up and grinned, Stefan was here and his eyes were widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, after all these years that was his sister. She was in the flesh and sitting on the couch, with a drink like she had just seen him yesterday.

"Eve..what are you doing here?" Stefan replied as he stood in place, trying to believe what he was seeing.

"What is it wrong that I came to see my brother, don't be such a bore." Eve grinned, wagging her finger at him.

Stefan looked up at Elena and sighed "Can I talk with my sister alone...I'll promise to tell you everything after." He replied, his head not looking at Elena anymore. He was still mad about what happened, and wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. Elena nodded softly before dissapearing back upstairs.

Stefan sat across from his sister "What are you doing back...I thought you wanted nothing to do with me or Damon?" Stefan replied, and Eve shrugged.

"I'm a big girl...brother, it's called forgiving and forgetting." Eve nodded before shaking her head.

Stefan looked at her "Still..." And Eve faked a yawn, her brother was still boring as ever, and more broody to.

Eve looked at Stefan with a grin "So where's my other brother, never seen both of you this busy for. Catch me up on what I missed." And Stefan took a sip of his sisters drink before starting from the start, up until what happened now. Eve's eyes couldn't help but widen at what he said.

"Wait...Klaus?" She tilted her head and spoke before Stefan could, seeing the confusion on his face "Hot british guy...blonde, looks old, and tall?" Eve questioned to her brother and he nodded.

"How do you know Klaus...he hasn't done anything to you because he knows me, right?" Stefan asked, suddenly concerned for his younger sister.

"I just met him before I got here...he ruined part of my meal, but I ruined his. So we're even." Eve replied, saying the last part with a grin. Stefan couldn't believe the words he was hearing, his sister met Klaus. And she looked like she wasn't bothered by it, at all. Like he was just another guy she met on the street, that they would just pass by each other.

"Eve...stay away from him." Stefan replied standing up

"And why is that?" Eve pouted, her brother was already ruining her fun in Mystic Falls. While Stefan was talking about how he could hurt her, Eve just blocked out what he said. She was thinking about her next meal, she was a ripper...and blood was constantly on her mind. Standing up she shook her head.

"You know what...tell me where Damon is, it's time to meet my other brother after all these years." Sighing Stefan gave her an adress, and she thanked him with a grin before getting outside, telling Stefan she would be back to claim a room. Getting into her car Eve knew where he was, and she got there about twenty minutes later.

Getting out her car she walked up to the door and knocked on it, out came a teenage boy. He looked about a year younger then her, and god damn was he hot. Licking her lips she scanned him up and down.

"Yes?" He asked, raising his eye brows at her.

"I'm looking for my brother...Damon, he wouldn't by any chance be here, now would he?" Eve grinned, and the boys eyes widened.

"Brother...I knew he was hiding something else, wait here." He replied turning around.

"Aren't you going to invite me in." Eve replied annoying with the human already, her hunger getting the best of her.

"Nope." He replied before vanishing and she rolled her eyes, he knew what she was. Well if he knew her brother, well go figure.

* * *

Damon was sitting in the backyard, laying on a chair. His eyes were closed as he was thinking about Elena, everything that was happening.

Suddenly Jeremy came up behind him "Someone is here to see you." And one of Damon's eyes widened and he couldn't help but chuckle, must be Elena.

"Well tell Elena to go home." Jeremy shook his head "It's your sister...Eve, if that's who she really is." And hearing that made Damon's eyes widen.

"You got to be kidding me...stay here." Damon told Jeremy before getting up. He couldn't believe this, his sister was actually back after all these years. He actually looked up to her, he was a mini version of him. But after she was turned by him forcefully...he sighed starting to remember that day, it was before she left.

_Eve was crying silently by her brothers grave where no body was, her other brothers and fathers next to them. She was all alone, her dress was dirty and she couldn't care less now. _

_Her head fell back down as she started to whisper "You promised you would never leave me Damon...why did you have to die, where are you...I bet you're happy where ever you are." She couldn't help but smile, if he was happy where he was, so she would be to. _

_Standing up and wiping her eyes Eve turned around, when suddenly her eyes widened. Before she could do anything, a bloody wrist was in her mouth. Blood was going down her throat. Before she could say anything all she heard was her brothers voice_

_"I'm sorry Eve...I promised to never leave you, and now I'm keeping it." Before everything went black. _

_A few hours later Eve's neck hurt and she sat up slowly, it was still dark and she shook her head. She felt different, and kind of hungry. Damon suddenly was in front of her with a small smile on his face. _

_"Damon...what happened to me, I must be dreaming..you're dead." Eve replied fast, and Damon frowned. For the next 20 minutes he explained to her, and showed her. She suddenly slapped him in the face before looking at the ring on her finger, and looking back at him.  
_

_"Don't ever talk to me again...I hate you! I fucking hate you!" She cried before running off, and that's the last time Damon saw her. _

While he was thinking Damon was suddenly in front of the door, looking at his sister. She was dressed like him mixed with Katherine, he couldn't help but grin to himself. His sister always did have a sense of style.

Eve couldn't help but grin softly "Damon..."

"Sister." Damon replied.

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter two. I can't believe the amount of alerts I got, thank you so much. It gave me confidence to continue this story, because that means you like it...right? Anyways I need you to review :) Not because you have to, I need an opinion. Plus I can answer any questions you have.

So this question...she next chapter be made up, or made up-then the next episode combined. Or do you want me to just wait for the next episode. Either way the next chapter will be long, because I need time. Unless you want me to just make up the next chapter. It's up to though :) So leave a review and tell me what you want.


	3. Chapter 3

It's All In The Fangs

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This next chapter is the recent episode. Well parts of it, some of it I kinda made different so I could fit Eve in. Plus I wanted her to have a scene with everyone if that makes sense, so sorry if this chapter moves from one scene to the next. What I'm going to do is five reviews for each chapter, after that I will have a new chapter out. It's not that I don't like that you read the story. I just need to know what you think, otherwise I feel like I'm just writing these chapter for nothing if that makes sense. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eve sighed as she woke up, her hair in her face as she remembered it was left out and in curls. Sitting up she remembered what happened last night, Damon filled her in on what Stefan didn't. Then Jeremy finally let her in as long as she didn't do anything that would make him kill her. Which she would kill him first.

Getting out of bed Eve rolled her eyes, she could hear them training outside. Didn't they sleep, oh wait..the cure meant more. Eve couldn't help but shake her head, they had an eternity to do it, why rush?

Fixing her clothes that she had on last night she jogged downstairs, before walking outside. Seeing Jeremy jog past her she shook her head before walking over to Damon, her arms crossed over each other.

Damon turned his head and grinned "Morning, sister." Rolling her eyes Eve scoffed "Don't give me that sister crap, I have a name you ass." She spat before leaning on the tree that was near bye Damon.

Suddenly she forgot that there was someone else and looked to see Klaus with a grin, Damon rolled his eyes "You know what, I'm gonna go...you two have fun now." He replied before walking away, but before he did Eve eyes widened as Damon shot Klaus.

"That's for Carol Lockwood." He replied before grinning at his younger sister and walking away, Eve couldn't help but grin at Klaus.

"You could have helped, love." Klaus sneered "I didn't kill her, you did."

Eve grinned softly and quickly took out the bullets lodged in his chest, throwing them each to the ground as she did "I know, but I heard what you did to my brothers while I was gone, I had to pay you back in some way." She replied licking her lips before nodding softly.

Klaus couldn't help but shake his head, and hide the quick grin that appeared on his face "What a naughty vixen you're." He replied and Eve smiled with a curstsey.

"While thank you, comes with being what they call the ripper." Eve told him before hearing her cell phone beep, a text from Stefan.

_Come to mystic falls high, the library. We need to talk, now. _

Eve licked her lips before looking at Klaus "I need to go, my brothers want to talk." She replied before kissing his cheek with a smirk "See you later, love." She replied copying his accent before speeding off.

Klaus couldn't help but touch his cheek with a grin before shaking his head, quickly remembering what he was here for.

* * *

Eve walked into the doors of the high school school, a whole new outfit on. Red skinny jeans, with a black ruffled blouse. Matching with a black leather jacket, and her six inch heels that were in the form of boots also black. Her hair this time straight in a pony tail.

Her hands were behind her back as she made her way to the library, she could hear more then one voice. Shaking her head she growled under her breath "Why would he lie to me, still not the smartest brother in the bunch." Eve replied to herself.

Opening the doors her eyes widended, with her brother was Elena and some other girl. Then another blonde girl, with curly hair. Eve could tell this was Rebekah, Damon told her about Rebekah. But before she could say anything, another person walked in.

Eve licked her lips, he was kind of hot. Leather jacket, dark hair..to bad she could smell hybrid. To bad she was a vampire, he bit her it was all over. Oh well.

Rebekah suddenly grinned "Here are the rules, stay in the building, no vamp running in the hallways."

Eve started laughing, and Rebekah glared at her "Who are you?"

Shrugging Eve stood next to her with a grin "I'm Stefan and Damon's sister, you must be Rebekah. Klaus sister, the annoying sibling on the family, am I right?"

Rebekah suddenly growled and looked at them "You know what, change of rules. You have one hour to find your sister, the object of the game. Don't let Tyler kill you before you find her." Walking over to Tyler Rebekah compelled him "You're gonna turn, right now, no if's or buts. Make sure you try and kill them, then when you turn back you will remember everything you did, and live with the guilt." She replied before pushing him.

Stefan suddenly stood up "My sister has nothing to do with this!" Caroline and Elena couldn't help but frown, hurt that Stefan's sister was suddenly in this mess. After only being in Mystic Falls less then a day.

"Oh well." Rebekah replied, before Eve could do anything Rebekah snapped her neck. The only sound that was heard before her world went black was the sound of her brother yelling for her.

Rebekah grinned as she started to drag his sister out by her neck "Have fun!" She blurred out of the library.

* * *

Rebekah dragged Eve's body through another set of doors, letting her body suddenly drop to the ground. Kol suddenly stopped for a second. Bringing Shane's body up as he looked at his sister, his eye brows raised.

"Who is she?" He asked, looking down at the body on the floor.

"The Salvatore brothers have been keeping more secrets from us, a sister. I have a job for you to do, I'll take care of him." She replied and Kol let him go. Shane quickly being handled now by Rebekah as she dumped him back in.

"Take her to the school roof, in 40 minutes if they don't find her. Kill her, and then dump her body over the school roof. If they do, stake her and let her go." Kol grinned "Can I play with her."

Rebekah shook her head "I don't care Kol, just do what I asked." And Kol smirked once again down at her before vanishing with Stefan and Damon's sister in tow.

"Now...back to buisness." Rebekah replied getting a pole, before taking Shanes head out of the water before he could die.

* * *

Eve gasped as she suddenly woke up, her neck hurting. Sitting the moved it from side to side before looking around, then up at the sky. She could tell she was at the top of the bulding of the school.

"Well finally." Kol grinned leaning on the wall, and Eve tilted her head standing up.

"Who the fuck are you?" And Kol laughed at her "Well I'm the other silbing, I'm guessing you didn't get all of us now did you?"

Eve couldn't help but roll her eyes "Not that I even wanted to, one was enough...you gonna let me go, or we have to do this the hard way. I would hate to kill an original my first day here."

Kol grinned, he always loved a challenge. "I like the hard way, let's see what you got. Maybe you will be a bigger challenge then your brothers."

Eve couldn't help but grin back "I am, look at me." She replied before growling and speeding to him, before she could do anything he slammed her to the ground.

Grinning she slammed him back, sitting on his chest she brought her head down, hitting her head with his. Kol flipped them back over "Bad move." He replied before getting a stake out, and staking her in the chest.

Growling she tried to flip them back over, but Kol held her down by her neck looking into her eyes "You're gonna stay here on the floor for 30 more minutes, if your brothers don't find you by then. Take the stake out and shove it through your heart. If they do find you, you're free to go. Have fun, and word of advice don't move or take the stake out." Kol replied before grinning and blurring away back to his sister.

Eve sighed before closing her eyes as she laid on the ground, her 30 minutes starting up. All she could do was look at the sun and frown "Hurry Stefan, please."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go, I hope you liked it. So I decided if I get enough reviews, that I will update with a new chapter before the new episode. Then another one right after the new epsiode. If you want news on the story, and updates and other things from me you can follow me on twitter ALoyalDobrevic

Sorry this chapter is not beta read, my apologies . lol


End file.
